1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage subsystems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems for reducing extraneous memory access commands when the system consistently receives write commands sized under a storage array page size.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid-state storage systems maintain a logical-to-physical mapping table for memory accesses. This mapping table associates logical addresses used by a host with corresponding physical storage locations in the non-volatile memory. Typically, the mapping table provides a mapping which corresponds to the size of a page on the non-volatile storage array. When a command is received from the host which designates a write corresponding to a portion of a page, the storage system typically reads the current data for that page, modifies the portion addressed by the host, and writes the modified page to the non-volatile storage array.